Don't Emily Me
by TVCrazed
Summary: Series of one-shots featuring Derek and Emily married with a son.
1. Don't Emily Me

**My first Demily story. From a prompt by my friend Stacey.**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Emily Me<strong>

She heard crying. Where was it coming from? She looked around the office she was in. There was nothing. She shook her head and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes and was now in her pitch black bedroom and laying on her bed. The noise was obvious now. She reached her hand to the nightstand and picked up the baby monitor that was playing the baby's wails.

"Derek," she mumbled. She sat up. "Derek, wake up," she said as she placed the baby monitor by his ear.

"Ugh, what is it, Emily?"

"It's your turn to get DJ."

"Emily."

"Don't 'Emily' me. It's your turn."

"Emily, I need to sleep."

"I think I need to sleep a little bit more than you. I'm the one who has to be here with him all day."

"I gotta go to work tomorrow."

"Today."

"What?" Derek asked as he tightened his arm around his wife's waist.

"It's 3AM."

"Oh, baby, come on."

"It's your turn. I went through nine months of pregnancy, 35 hours of labor, and gave birth to your son, you owe me. The least you could do is get up and calm him down."

"Ugh," Derek pulled himself away from Emily and grabbed his shirt from the corner of the bed. "I'm never going to win this, am I?

"Nope," Emily said.

"I thought so." Derek leaned over his wife on the bed and kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you."

Emily smiled. "Your welcome. Now, please go get your son. I want to get back to sleep."

"Oh, haha." Derek walked toward the door of their bedroom.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Derek answered before going to quiet down their son in the nursery.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it my first Demily story. If you like it let me know, I may make it into a series. Love it or hate it review and let me know.<strong>

**TVCrazed.**


	2. Who You Fall in Love With

**So here's another story to continue this as a series since a lot of you wanted that.**

**This was a prompt: You can't help who you fall in love with. Given to me by Stacey.**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

><p><strong>Who You Fall In Love With<strong>

The elevator dinged and the only occupant wiped his sweaty hands on the leg of his pants as we entered the hallway. Men and women in professional attire, some carrying folders and others not all walking quickly, passed him. He had been in this building countless times in his life but he was never as nervous as he was now.

He walked a familiar path, occasionally checking to make sure the velvet box in his pocket hadn't disappeared. It wasn't every day an engagement ring was encased in his pocket, except, of course, for the better part of this month. He needed today to go exactly as planned. And the contents of that velvet box was a crucial point in his plan.

He walked further into the bullpen and saw the person he was looking for.

"Hi, mom," he said as he walked over to her desk and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Emily sat at her desk and DJ sat at his father's across from her.

"Just need to talk to Dad." DJ sat with his right hand in his pocket holding the box.

"Well, he's in the office with Hotch right now. Maybe I can help."

"Uh...no. I'd rather talk to Dad." Seeing the hurt look behind his mother's eyes. "Sorry, Mom. It's just that I need to talk to Dad, you know man to man." DJ's leg bounced up and down and his eyes shifted to his Uncle Hotch's office, willing his Dad to come out.

"You'd tell me if something was wrong?" Emily asked her fidgety son

"You know I would, Mom," he smiled a familiar smile at his mother.

"What's in your pocket?"

"Mom-,"

"Oh, is that part of the "man to man" talk?" DJ didn't have a chance to respond. "There's your father." Emily said with a smile and a finger point in the direction of Hotch's office.

"I love you, Mom." DJ kissed his mother on the cheek before walking swiftly toward his father and Uncle, his right hand still in his pocket.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Derek asked his son.

"I need to talk to you. Do you have time now?" DJ and Derek looked over at Hotch.

"Yeah, go. I'll page you if something comes up."

"Alright. Let's go." Derek walked with his son to the elevators and the two Morgan men left the bullpen.

"Hey, Em, why was DJ here?" JJ asked as she walked over to Emily's desk from the opposite direction.

"I'm pretty sure he wants to talk to Derek about proposing to Amber." Emily smiled.

Father and Son walked in the Federal Bureau of Investigation's courtyard. "So, what's up?" Derek started.

DJ stopped abruptly and turned to his father. "I bought a ring," DJ blurted out.

"What brought this on? You've never been a ring wearing guy, why start now?"

"For Amber, Dad. An engagement ring."

Derek chuckled. "Ah. How long have you had it?"

"A month," DJ said with an exhale.

"Well, that definitely explains your jumpiness lately." Derek pat the younger man's back. "Well, let's see it."

DJ pulled the velvet box out of his pocket and showed his father the single princess cut diamond on the silver band.

Derek whistled. "Nice job." Derek started walking again and DJ fell in step with the older man. "So what's your plan?"

"Well, I've already spoken to Mr. Tomlin. He gave me his blessing, so all I have to do now is ask Amber," DJ said nervously. "Dad, what if she says no?"

DJ watched confused as his Dad laughed. "I don't think that's going to be a problem. You guys have been dating how long?"

"Seven years."

"See, that's a commitment in and of itself. Marriage is just a deeper commitment. And trust me if she wasn't committed to you, you guys would have been over a long time ago."

"But, Dad, this is marriage. A whole different ball game."

Derek stopped at a bench and sat down. Dylan followed his father's movements. Derek looked at his son for a moment before he spoke. "Why'd you buy that ring, Dylan?"

"Because I am absolutely in love with Amber and I want to spend the rest of my life with her," Dylan said with no hesitation.

"Okay, but really think D, what about her? Did she give you any signs or anything that would tell you she wanted to marry you?"

Dylan thought about his father's question. "She always talks about our future together. She always considers me in any future plans."

"That's a huge sign. Obviously, she wants you there, Dylan. You just gotta go for it man. That girl is in love with you. She'll say yes. Congratulations, man." Derek pat his son's back.

"Come on, Dad, you'll jinx it."

"Yeah, right, that girl is gonna say yes and you'll be calling Mom and I up an engaged man. When are you going to propose?

Dylan smiled the same smile that he inherited from his father. "Well, her birthday's Friday, so I thought that would be a great time. Make her birthday really special, you know?"

"Sounds good. How are you gonna do it?"

"I've been working on a video for our anniversary, but I think I'm gonna use that to propose."

"Nice work."

"Thanks." Dylan looked at his watch. "I have to go. Thanks for the talk, Dad." DJ stood from the bench and Derek followed.

"No problem, kid. Don't worry too much." Derek punched his son's arm. "She'll say yes. I know these things. I'm a profiler." Derek said with a smile.

Dylan laughed. "Alright, Dad. I'll talk to you later. Tell Mom I love her." Dylan jogged away from his father.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday<strong>

Dylan entered his apartment with a bouquet of white lilies. "Hey, babe." He called out. He saw his girlfriend, Amber, sat on the couch with her guitar on her lap and a notebook on the table in front of her, a pencil in her ear. He walked behind her and dipped his head.

"Hi, baby," Amber said before giving him a kiss.

"For you," Dylan said as he presented the flowers to her.

"Aww, my favorite."

"Of course. It's your birthday." Dylan kissed Amber's forehead lightly before he came around the couch to sit beside her.

"What are you working on?"

"Just a new song," Amber said. She took the guitar from her lap, propped it against the couch, and placed her head on Dylan's shoulder.

"Not going well?"

"I just think I need a break."

"Well, why don't you find a vase for those flowers, while I get into my lounge gear and we can take a break together."

"I love the way you think, Mr. Morgan." A quick kiss on the lips and Amber was off the couch to find a vase.

Dylan pulled a remote from the table in front of the couch and pressed a few buttons. Once he was sure the DVD that was in the player would start, he made his way into their bedroom to change.

"DJ, what's that music?" Amber asked as she walked from the kitchen into the living room with the flowers and vase in hand.

She watched as pictures of her and Dylan played on the screen. She was transfixed by the images. Unconsciously, she walked further into the living room, put the flowers and vase down on the table and stoop in front of the television-just watching.

Videos and photos scanned the screen. DJ and Amber bowling. DJ and Amber at prom. DJ and Amber in the pool. DJ and Amber walking across the stage at their high school graduation. DJ and Amber on a date. DJ and Amber at college orientation. DJ, in his uniform, and Amber after a football game. Their life together were played out on the screen. So many cherished memories.

Amber had tears in her eyes by the end of the video. On the screen it read:

_I love you, baby. Happy Birthday._

_Turn Around._

When Amber turned around she came face to face with Dylan kneeling on one knee as he held the open velvet box in his hand, exposing the ring.

"Amber, I know you can't choose who you love, that's why I'm so thankful to have you in my life. I'm so thankful that fate chose you as my other half. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Amber Tomlin. Will you marry me?

Tears streamed down Amber' face. She was speechless. Amber opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Since her voice wasn't cooperating with her, Amber just shook her head yes.

DJ smirked. "Are you trying to say yes?" He teased. "Are you actually speechless? Wow. I guess that's my once in a lifetime."

"Shut up," Amber said as she walked closer to the kneeling man. She knelt to his level and kissed him with all her might. When they pulled apart, Dylan was breathless and had a dazed look on his face. "Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the end of this one. I hope you guys liked it.<strong>

**Don't forget to REVIEW. I love hearing what you guys think of my stories. And I try to reply back to each and every one of them. So let me know what you think.**

**There may be more to come I have a lot of ideas. Getting them down on paper is a whole other story. But I will try. So I hope you will continue with me on this journey.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**TVCrazed.**


	3. Amber and Emily

**Oh wow. I'm back people. Life has slowed own a bit. Stuff has happened. But I've been feeling like getting back on here for a week now. So I finally wrote something. I actually wanted to update another story first, but I came across this one first when I was going down the list to the other story lol.  
><strong>

**So there's no prompt to this chapter really. I was just looking through reviews and Nix1978 said she wanted to see Amber and Emily's relationship. **

**So here it is for you Nix1978.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Amber and Emily<strong>

A day off. The first day off in what seemed like forever, and here she was absolutely, completely, out of her mind bored. Derek had taken DJ out for a day of male bonding—Emily could only imagine what that entailed and just hoped neither came back seriously injured. They were both extremely competitive when it came to the other. With the house to herself, Emily's day consisted of laying on the couch with a stack of books on the coffee table in front of her. She couldn't get into any of them. Every time she opened a book, she could barely get ten pages in. She thought of going for a run, but she really just didn't want to. These last few cases it seemed every UNSUB was determined to make _her_ chase them.

The ring of the doorbell made Emily literally roll off the couch onto her feet.

"Coming," Emily called out.

She opened the door and was surprised to see the person on the other side.

"Amber, hi. I'm sorry, but DJ's not here."

"Hi, yeah, I know." The sixteen year old girl said. "Dylan told me."

Amber shuffled from one foot to the other. The canvas bag that hung from her wrist swung with every movement.

"I, uh, I actually wanted to talk with you. I mean, if that's okay. I mean, I know you're probably tired or have things to do and I don't want to disturb you, because you're a busy woman and you're probably tired from doing what you do and you just want to relax. Decompress, you know. Uh, you know what, I can go." Amber turned away from the door.

"Honey, slow down." Emily took the girl's hand and turned her back around. "I'm not busy, you can come in."

"Are you sure? I can come back."

Amber's question is answered by Emily ushering her into the house.

Emily looks at the girl who is obviously extremely nervous. She has known the girl for two years now and had never seen her nervous. DJ and Amber had been dating since their first year in high school— or what was considered dating to fourteen year olds, which mostly consisted of hanging out in large groups. The two considered it dating, but Derek and Emily not so much until DJ asked to take Amber on a proper date not too long ago.

"Come on, sit." Emily pointed toward the barstools at the breakfast bar. She put a glass of water at a place setting. Amber sits. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

Amber sighs. "You're DJ's mom."

"Really? I had no idea." Emily leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Mrs. Morgan," Amber groaned.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Continue, honey."

"I want you to like me."

"You think I don't like you?" Amber shrugged.

Emily moved from the kitchen to take a seat on the barstool next to Amber.

"I do like you, Amber. And I'm glad that Dylan is dating you. You're a great girl from what I hear."

"You don't even really know me."

"But I know my son and he's a pretty good judge of character. So you must be pretty great."

Amber smiled.

Emily spotted the canvas bag again. "So what's all this?"

Amber blushed. "I thought we could bake something together. So you could get to know me, you know? You don't have to, it was kind of a silly idea.

"No, let's do it. I'm not doing anything and I'd like to get to know you, but full disclosure baking's not my strong suit."

"I'll teach you. I love baking."

"Alright, let's do it. What have you got?"

Amber upended the bag onto the breakfast bar. Flour, white and milk chocolate chips, butter, strawberries, graham crackers, and a ton of ingredients spread out in front of Amber and Emily. "I may have gone over board a little. I couldn't decide what I wanted to bake."

Emily chuckled, "A little?" Emily took in all the ingredients. "We should probably start small so what's the simplest thing we can make with this?"

"Cookies are always good."

"True. So let's do cookies."

"How about a white chocolate and strawberry cookie."

"That sounds delicious."

"It's one of my favorites. It was an experiment for me."

"Wow. Let's do it."

Amber set every thing up in the kitchen. "Okay, so we're going to make cookies and a compote."

"With the strawberries?"

"Exactly. Just hand me the ingredients and we'll get the cookies in the oven and then work on the compote."

"Sounds good. Just tell me what to do head pastry chef."

The two get started on the making the cookies.

"So tell me about you, Amber." Emily says as she hands the teenager a couple eggs.

"What do you want to know?" Amber expertly cracks and the egg and dumps the yolk into the mixing bowl.

"What are your plans after graduation?"

"College, definitely. I'm not sure what I want to do yet, but I know it's something with music. Maybe education or musical theatre. I wanted to write a musical once.

"Not anymore?"

"I don't know. I don't think I'm the best writer."

"You could be the composer. Write the music and someone else writes the words. That's usually how it goes anyway"

Amber starts mixing the dough together.

"You need a mixer? We have one somewhere." Emily asks.

"No. I like mixing by hand. It's tiring but I think it makes the cookies better."

"Well, at least let me do it. I've been a bit useless."

"No, that's okay, Mrs. Morgan, it's—

"Emily."

"Mrs. Morgan." Amber counters.

"Nope. You can't call me Mrs. Morgan and mix. Either one or the other."

Amber passes the bowl to Emily.

"Really?" Emily laughs.

"My arm was tired." Amber chuckles.

Emily starts mixing the cookie dough. "So, what about your parents, what do they do?"

"They died. When I was five." Amber crosses her arms over her chest and leans against the counter away from Emily.

Emily stopped mixing. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"I just don't like talking about it."

"Okay. We won't. But you're okay where you are, right?"

Amber gives a small smile. "Yeah, just waiting to graduate." Amber gestures to the bowl in Emily's hand. "That looks ready. So just scoop and drop onto the baking sheet.

Amber hands Emily a spoon and they begin to drop the cookie down on the baking sheet. Once that's done, Emily pops the sheet into the oven. Amber sets the timer.

"Okay. So that's done. They shouldn't take too long so we're gonna do the compote. Let's core and cut these strawberries." The two cut up the strawberries.

"So tell me more. Musical theatre, do you play anything?"

"I can play the piano. When I was six, my aunt hired a nanny, Carmen, and she would take me to the park almost every day and almost every day I made her stop in the music store that was across the street and I just played with every thing, guitars, drums, bongos, triangles, violin—that was terrible I almost broke the bow—but anyway, yeah the piano was the first and last thing I had to touch. And then one day Carmen sat on the bench with me and I was just tinkering, you know, I had no idea. But then she played something for me. She made it up right then and there. And I knew I had to know how to play it. So she started giving me lessons at her house on her baby grand piano and it was awesome. A few years later, my aunt let her go, but before she left she gave me a keyboard and the sheet music to what she played that day in the music store. She said that night she went home and wrote it all down for me.

"Wow, that's amazing."

"Yeah, she was great. I still keep in touch with her." Amber moves over to the stove and dumps the strawberries into a sauce pan and adds sugar and squeezes a lemon's juice into the pan. "So, we're going to keep stirring this for a bit. It will start to boil when it's ready. Then we'll drizzle over the cookies when they are done."

"So you made this recipe yourself?" Emily watches Amber stir the strawberries.

"Yeah. I'm sure someone's done it before, but I like to think I came up with the idea. Take the cookies out, please." Amber says right before the timer goes off.

Emily pulls the cookies out of the oven and looks them over. "These look great." Each cookie looked perfect with the white chocolate chips visible.

The house door opens and noise enters.

"Ma, tell Dad to stop being a sore loser and that he can't use chasing UNSUBs as an excuse for—Amber." DJ stops when he sees his girlfriend's profile in the kitchen with his mom.

Amber drizzles the compote sauce over the cookies delicately before looking up at DJ.

"Hi, DJ."

"What's going on?" Derek asks as he finally makes his way into the kitchen with a box of pizza and greets his wife with a kiss and sits at the bar.

"Hi, Mr. Morgan. We just finished making cookies."

"You mean you finished making cookies. Ma, doesn't bake." Dylan says, sitting at the bar.

"Hey, I helped with these awesome cookies."

"Really?" Dylan asked, looking at Amber.

"Your mom was a big help." Amber starts cleaning up all the instruments she and Emily used.

"You can leave that, honey, I'll get it later," Emily says.

"Oh, ok. Well, I should go."

"You're more than welcome to stay for dinner, Amber." Derek says.

"No, thanks. I should get home." Amber says after looking at her watch. She packs up all the ingredients they didn't use.

"I'll drive you," Dylan volunteers. "Let me get my keys." Dylan goes upstairs.

Emily hands Derek a few plates. "Can you get the table set up?"

Derek take the plates and leaves the area without a word.

"You're really welcome to stay Amber," Emily tells the teenager.

"I should really get home."

"If you ever need me or Derek just call, okay? You're welcome here any time Amber."

"Thanks, Mrs. Morgan."

"Emily."

"Mrs. Morgan," Amber counters with a smile.

Dylan comes back downstairs in a new shirt with his keys in hand.

"You ready, babe?" He asks Amber.

"Yeah." Amber turns to Emily. "Thanks for today. It was fun. Maybe we can do it again?"

"Of course."

"Thanks, Emily."

Emily turns to her son. "Don't drive like your father."

"I'll be safe." Dylan opens the house door for his girlfriend.

Emily stands in the doorway waiting for Dylan's car to leave the driveway. Derek comes up behind her.

"Everything okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, fine. She's a great girl." Emily closes the door when she can no longer see Dylan's car down the street.

"These cookies are great." Derek says as he bites on a cookie.

"You sure you want to keep eating those cookies? You've looked a little winded running after those UNSUBs lately." Emily pats his stomach and walks away from him into the house.

"What? No I haven't."

"Okay, you haven't." Emily calls.

"Are you serious?" Derek calls. Emily doesn't answer. "Emily. Emily!"

* * *

><p><strong>So here's the end of this one. Review, let me know what you think. Tell me it sucks if it does because I haven't been in the fanfiction writing game for some years now (Jeez). If you like it, let me know.<strong>

**I have no idea if this is a good recipe, but I had it in my head somehow. (I don't do a lot of baking lol). If someone tries it let me know :D**

**Also, if there's anything you want to see with these characters, let me know and I'll try to get it out there. I love taking prompts so if you have one toss it to me.**

**Thanks for reading guys. REVIEW please.**

**TVCrazed.**


	4. Derek Morgan Jr?

**Hey guys. Here's another chapter. This one takes place before DJ is born. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Derek Morgan Jr?<strong>

"No, absolutely not," Emily said to Morgan as the two boarded the plane.

After four days in Wisconsin chasing a serial arsonist, the team was finally heading home. As glad as Emily was for the case to be over, she was not looking forward to this plane ride home. At 26 weeks pregnant, these flights were really beginning to take a toll on her. Emily made a mental note to discuss staying back when the team went on cases. But first, she had to get through this discussion.

"Come on, Em. Why not?" Derek asked as he stowed his and his wife's bags in the overhead compartment before sitting next to her.

"What are you guys talking about?" Reid asks as he looks up from his book.

"Baby names," Emily says with a roll of her eyes.

"How's that going? Any names picked out?" JJ asks with a smile.

As the plane took off, Emily rubbed her pregnant belly. Morgan reached over and did the same.

"Only Derek Morgan, Jr," Derek proclaims proudly.

"I'm not naming my baby Derek Morgan, Jr." Emily says.

"Our baby," Derek says, "plus it's a great name."

"Oh, I didn't know you were carrying this baby with me," Emily smirks. "I have a person growing inside me, I think I get veto power on his name."

"Seventy-six percent of men feel the need to name their sons after themselves," Reid provides. "It stems from men basically wanting to let others know that the child belongs to them."

"Or I could like my name and want my son to share it," Derek responds.

"But it's _your_ name, Derek. I'd rather not have our kid develop a bigger Derek Morgan complex," Emily adds. "He's already going to be raised by you."

"I agree with Emily," JJ says. "Let the kid have his own identity."

Derek turns to Hotch. "Hotch, did you ever think about naming Jack Aaron?"

"No, not really. Haley and I decided pretty early on that we didn't want to name Jack after someone we knew personally."

"I get where you're coming from Morgan. I always thought if I'd have a son I would give him my name," Rossi adds.

"Yeah, but how many of your names does he need? He's already getting your last name," JJ says.

"Exactly," Emily agrees.

"Alright, alright, I'll solve this," Morgan says as he pulls out his laptop and calls Garcia. "Hey, Baby Girl, want to settle something for us?"

"Whatcha need, Sexy Chocolate?"

"Derek wants to name our son Derek Morgan Jr," Emily says.

"Oh, honey, no," Garcia says with a shake of her head.

"Ha!" Emily proclaims as she and everyone else laughs.

"That little boy of yours is going to get so much from you, he doesn't need your name too. You're great, honey, but one Derek Morgan in the world is enough. Let Emily keep her sanity."

Emily leans over to look into the camera. "Thank you, Garcia."

"No problem, my beauty."

"So, no Derek Morgan Jr, but I will let his name start with a D. How about that?" Emily suggests.

"Oh, and his middle name a J. That way we can call him DJ and my chocolate thunder can at least pretend it stands for Derek Jr," Garcia adds.

Everyone on the plane chuckles.

"What do you say? DJ?" Emily asks Derek.

"Fine. Can I at least choose the middle name?" Derek asked.

"Sure, honey." Emily says with a pat on Derek's arm.

* * *

><p><strong>So guys, there's the end of that.<strong>

**What did you think? And of course if you have something you want to see just let me know, and I'll see if I can work it in.**

**I feel like I need some drama in here. What do you guys think?  
><strong>

**TVCrazed.**


	5. Let It End

**Hey guys. Two chapters in one day. Crazy, I know.**

**This chapter was going to called Let It Go for like two seconds lol.**

**Also, does anyone want to make a book cover for this story?**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Let It End<strong>

Dylan bursts through the door wiping his face. The seven year old's Superman backpack rattles at he runs up the stairs.

"Dylan!" Emily calls up the stairs as she enters the house.

Derek comes in behind Emily and closes the door before he sits on the stairs and changes into his running sneakers.

"No. No, Derek, you are not leaving," Emily commands as she stands in front of him.

"Emily."

"No. We need to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Your son is devastated, Derek."

"He'll get over it. He's seven; he'll be on to the next thing in a couple days."

"Well, that's just great. You want to go up there and tell him that what he wants and what he's feeling right now doesn't matter because he's going to be on to something else soon?"

"He's too young, Emily," Derek stated simply.

Emily sighs. "I'm going to go upstairs and talk to my son. You better still be here when I come back or so help me god, Derek."

Emily doesn't wait for an answer from Derek before she goes up the stairs. Emily touches the closed door with superhero and car stickers arranged around Dylan's name before she turns the knob and pokes her head into the room.

"Honey, can I come in?"

"Yes." Dylan says through sniffles.

The female agent walks into the room and sits on Dylan's bed. Dylan changes position so his head is in his mother's lap. Emily runs her fingers through her son's hair as he continues to sniffle.

"Why is Dad mad at me? I thought he would like it. Last time we visited Aunt Sarah, she showed me videos, and it was so cool, Mama."

"He's not mad at you, sweetie. He's just afraid."

"No, he's not. He's not scared of anything."

"There's some things that scare your father. Being human means having fears. Your dad has them, I have them, even Uncle Hotch has them," Emily says the last part scandalously and with a smile.

"Like what?"

"Well, Dad and I are always a little scared every time we leave for work because we don't want something to happen to you. And when I was your age, I was scared of thunderstorms."

"But you love them. We always sit and drink milk or hot chocolate and watch them together."

"Some times you outgrow your fears, and you even learn to love them."

The two sit in silence as Emily continues to comb her son's hair with her fingers.

"Honey, you know you don't have to play because your dad played, right?"

Dylan sits up from his mother's lap and sits next to her.

"It was cool, Mama," Dylan said excitedly. "I want to try. Aunt Sarah was teaching me all about it."

Emily smiles at her son. "Okay, honey, I'll talk to Dad, okay?" Emily kisses her son's forehead. "I'll be back." Emily leaves Dylan's room.

Emily goes down the stairs and looks around. She doesn't see her husband.

"Derek?" Emily calls. She really hopes he didn't run from this. Emily didn't know what she would do.

"Yeah?" Derek stands in the doorway to the den.

"Let's talk," Emily takes his hand and walks to the couch. She sits and pulls him down on the couch next to her. "He really wants to play, Derek."

"You know why he can't, Emily. He's younger than I was."

"Everyone is not Carl Buford," Emily says softly.

"I can't let that happen to him. I'm not around as much as I should and if someone gets to DJ the way Buford got to me, I would never forgive myself, Emily, I couldn't."

"You changed your life, Derek. You took control of it and you didn't let him win. If you forbid DJ from even trying, you give him control over your son's life. Let it end with you. Don't let what he did take your son's life from him."

Derek nods and pulls Emily into his chest with a sigh. Emily wraps her arms around his torso and rested her head on his chest.

"Where is this even coming from? He never seemed too interested in football before."

"Apparently, when we took him on our last case in Chicago, Sarah showed him videos of you playing and taught him a little of the game."

"Of course she did." Derek rubbed up and down Emily's arm as he pulled her closer. "I want background checks on all the coaches and volunteers."

"You know who to call for that."

"And I want to talk to at least some of the parents and kids that they played with."

"As long as you don't go overboard. We don't need him to be the kid with the crazy father."

"I'll go up and tell him then," Derek says sitting up from the couch.

"I'll get dinner started," Emily says as she stands from the couch.

"Just order a pizza. It's been a long day and it will make DJ happy."

"Ah, buying his love back with pizza." Emily kisses her husband. "I love you," she says when they pull away.

"Love you too. I'm going to go talk to the kid."

Morgan takes the stairs two at a time and stops at his sons door. Derek knocks on the door and pokes his head in. "Hey, little man, can I come in?" Derek asks his son, who is reading a book on his bed.

"Yes," Dylan answers as he closes his book and places it on the bed.

Morgan sits next to his son on the bed. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"Mama said you were scared."

"Yeah, I was. I just don't want anything bad to happen to you, buddy."

"But you played and nothing bad happened."

"I don't want you to get hurt. So, Mama and I talked and she says you really want to play so we're going to make it happen."

"Yes!" Dylan said with a jump off his bed and a fist pump.

"But, listen, there's something important I want you to always remember."

Dylan stopped jumping around. His Dad was using that voice he uses when he teaches him the safety drill for the house. He was serious. "Okay."

"If anything happens, if you're hurt, or something makes you uncomfortable, or someone makes you uncomfortable, if anything doesn't feel right or comfortable I want you to tell me or Mama. Or Uncle Hotch, or Rossi, or Reid, or JJ, or Garcia. No matter what. You can tell us anything, Dylan, okay? Even if you think we'll be mad or upset with you. Do you understand me?"

Dylan nods.

"You have to say it, kid."

"I understand, Daddy."

"Good. Come here," Derek pulls his son in for a hug. "I love you, little man."

"I love you, too."

"Alright, little man, let's get downstairs. The pizza should be here any minute."

Dylan runs out of the room. "Mama, I'm going to play football!" Dylan announces as he makes his way downstairs.

Derek chuckles at his son and follows him out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so we've reached the end of this one. <strong>

**As always: tell me what you think? Questions, comments, concerns, ideas. I want to hear it all.**

**If you want to be awesome and make a book cover for this story for me let me know.**

**Thanks.**

**TVCrazed.**


	6. Rescue Mission

**Hey, guys. Here's another chapter. This one is for Frenzy cmfan who wanted more of little DJ and has great timing because they PMed me with great praise right as I was uploading this story.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rescue Mission<strong>

Emily moves around the family's kitchen preparing for lunch. Four year old Dylan bounces down the stairs with a coloring book in hand and climbs up the barstool to sit at the breakfast bar. He opens the book and pulls some crayons out of his pocket and starts coloring. He gives a big, exaggerated sigh.

Emily stops what she's doing and looks at her son with a smile. "Something wrong, buddy?"

"I'm so bored, Mama."

"Oh really? So bored?" Emily exaggerates. "Daddy said he would teach you to ride your bike. Did he take the training wheels off?"

"I don't know." Dylan said as he continued to color. "Mama, what does us sub mean?"

"What?"

"Daddy said it on the phone in the office."

Emily sighs. How does she broach this? If Dylan isn't satisfied by the answer she gives, he'll just keep asking for answers. Well, honesty is the best policy. Just answer and then distract.

"It's UnSub, honey. It's what the team calls the bad guys when we don't know their name." Emily explains. "Come on, buddy," Emily says as she walks out of the kitchen.

Dylan hops down from the barstool. "Where are we going?"

"Rescue mission," Emily whispers conspiratorially. Emily puts her index finger over her lips telling Dylan to be quiet. She turns and runs up the stairs with Dylan following her into his room. "Suit up, Agent Morgan," Emily says as she hands her son a Nerf dart gun from his toy chest. She takes one out for herself and searches for the plastic storage bag holding the darts.

"What's the mission, Agent Mama?" Dylan asked. Emily had to stop herself from laughing when she heard Dylan's seriousness and her title. No matter how many times she had told him that when she was away her name was Agent Prentiss, he always insisted on Agent Mama.

According to Dylan, he was Agent Morgan and Derek was Agent Daddy because having two Agent Morgans is confusing, and since Derek was Agent Daddy, Emily had to be Agent Mama.

"Our mission is to rescue Daddy from his phone call and make him have fun with us," Emily says as she loads the foam darts into the guns. "Can you handle this, Agent Morgan?"

Dylan gives her a determined nod.

Emily gives a nod in return. "Let's do this." Emily heads out of the room.

"Wait," Dylan whispers loudly. "My Superman belt."

"Can't go on a big mission without that," Emily says going to his dresser and pulling the belt out. She gives the yellow belt with a Superman logo buckle to her son. Dylan doesn't bother weaving the belt through his pants; he just wraps it around his waist over his shirt. "Ready?"

"Let's do this," Dylan says.

The two creep their way to the office door Nerf guns in front of them. From behind Emily, Dylan scans the area with his gun, watching their backs. They stop at the door and crouch down. Emily reaches back and taps Dylan's head behind her and points to the other side of the door. Dylan hops over to the other side of the door.

Emily looks at her son and points to her ear causing them both to press their ears against the door. They hear Derek talking on the phone. Dylan makes a telephone sign with his hand. Emily nods.

Emily counts down with her fingers. 3-2-1. She turns the knob and pushes the door open. Dylan hops into the doorway.

"Freeze," he tells his father as he points the toy at him. Emily is right behind her son doing the same thing.

"I have to go, Reid," Derek says into the phone. "Agent Morgan is here." Derek ends the call and places the phone in his pocket. "What's this about, Agent Morgan?" Derek asks his son as he puts his hands up.

"You have to come have fun with me and Agent Mama."

"And if I don't?" Derek asks playfully challenging Dylan.

"Um, then…uh…" Dylan looks up at Emily. "Mama?"

"Then this," Emily answers. She fires a dart at Derek and it hits him in the nose.

"Mama, you're supposed to wait until he does something bad," Dylan huffs with an eye roll.

"Sorry," Emily says. Another dart hits Derek.

"Hey!"

"That slipped," Emily says with a grin.

Derek growls playfully. "I'll get you." Derek starts toward his wife and son.

"Agent Morgan, get him," Emily calls out as she fires the foam darts at her husband, each one hitting his body.

Dylan fires his darts. Some hit Derek, but most of them fly past him. Dylan gives up with the darts and runs out of the room.

"Hey, you can't leave me," Emily says as she follows her son. Derek chases them as slow as he can.

As Dylan is running toward the living room, his yellow belt slips onto the floor. He tries to pull it back to his waist. Emily scoops up her son from behind as he lifts the belt to his waist. Dylan lets out a shriek before he realizes he's in his mother's arms and not in his father's clutches. When Emily makes it to the couch, she throws herself onto it back first with Dylan in her arms against her chest.

Derek leans over the back of the couch and starts tickling Dylan.

"No, Daddy, stop." Dylan says through his laughs. "Mama, make his stop." Dylan gets out.

"Derek."

Derek stops tickling his son. "Oh, no, not the mama voice," Derek groans. He looks to his son. "She won't always be here to save you," he says playfully.

Emily pats her son's leg. "Alright, bud, why don't you go upstairs and get your helmet and pads and then Daddy's going to teach you how to ride your bike," Emily says.

"Yes!" Dylan hops off the couch and runs upstairs.

Derek plops down next to Emily on the couch. She sits up and scoots away from him. He looks at his wife. He knows that body language. "What did I do?"

"You're on leave. You shouldn't be calling Reid for information. That can get both you and him in trouble."

"I just wanted him to take a look at a case on my desk."

"You're on leave," Emily states again.

"It's a bogus claim and you know it," Derek counters.

"Yeah, I do, but that doesn't change the fact that you are on leave." Emily shakes her head and sighs. "Dylan heard you talking. I don't know how much he heard, but he asked what an UnSub was, Derek."

"Shit, I'm sorry."

"I know you are. And I know how unfair this is, but just think of this leave as a way to spend more time with DJ, okay?"

Dylan jumps down the last two steps in his Batman bike helmet, elbow pads, and knee pads. "Daddy, I'm ready."

"Hey, no jumping down the stairs, Batman," Emily says. She walks over to the four year old and adjusts his helmet and pads.

"Sorry, Mama."

"Alright, kid, let's learn how to ride a bike," Derek says. "I'll meet you two outside.

Derek goes to the garage to get the bike while Dylan and Emily make their way out of the house.

* * *

><p><strong>You've reached the end. Tell me what you think.<strong>

**I love the story follows guys, but review too. I want to hear what you think. What's working for you. What's not. Your ideas and criticisms. I want it all.**

**Review people!**

**TVCrazed**


	7. Let's Push Out A Baby

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long for an update on this (well, compared to recent updates), but I've been swamped working on my other Criminal Minds story that totally grew a mind of its own an held me hostage. **

**But I'm back with this one. And it's for Lexie4MP who wanted a story about DJ's birth.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Let's Push Out A Baby<strong>

Something woke her up. She didn't know what. She looked around the familiar room assessing the situation. She was in the Prentiss/Morgan guest room. She'd been sleeping over when the team was away since Emily hit eight months. She wasn't going to let anything happen to the little nugget growing in the belly of her friend. Garcia heard running water coming from the bathroom somewhere in the house. She assumed it was from the master suite. That pregnant woman got up to go to the bathroom just about thirty times a night.

Garcia closed her eyes to go back to sleep, but heard footsteps coming closer to her room. She opened her eyes again and saw the door to the room push open.

"Penelope, we have to go. Come on," Emily said from the doorway. She was in sweatpants and one of Morgan's large sweatshirts that she had commandeered on the nights he was away.

Garcia was out of bed in an instant and standing in front of Emily. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Are you in pain? What happened?"

"My water just broke," Emily says calmly. "Come on." She turns out of the bedroom.

"Okay, okay, uh, let's go." Garcia closes the door behind her as she leaves the room. Emily stops her. "What? What's wrong?"

"You need pants," Emily says with a smile.

Garcia rushes back into the room. "Right." She throws on some pants and races back into the hallway. "Are you okay? Do you need any help?" Garcia asks in a panic.

"No. I'm fine. Let's just get to the hospital." Garcia grabs Emily's arm to help her down the stairs. "Penelope, I can get down the stairs on my own."

"Okay. Right. You're fine, perfect," Garcia rambles as she lets go of Emily's arm. "You're just pregnant and about to push a baby out of your nether regions, and he's going to be great and fine and perfect," Garcia rambles.

Emily laughs as they make it to the bottom of the stairs.. "Thanks. Can you do something for me?"

"Anything. Of course. What do you need?"

"First, relax," Emily instructs. "Now, grab that bag and you can call Derek on the way."

"Derek!" Garcia realizes. Garcia grabs the bag and the two are out the door. "Alright, let's push out a baby."

* * *

><p><strong>Police Station in Indiana<strong>

The BAU team, minus Emily, boxes up all their information as they close out a case. Morgan's phone rings. He looks at it.

"Hey, Baby Girl," Morgan answers. "Whoa, whoa, slow down." Morgan listens. "Right now? Definitely right now?" The team stops what they are doing listening to Morgan's side of the call. "Alright, we just wrapped up. We're going to head to the plane now. Can Emily talk?"

The rest of the team finishes out boxing all the evidence as fast as they can. Morgan hangs up.

"Emily in labor?" Rossi asks.

"Yeah," Derek answers. He blinks a few times in shock.

"Labor can be a long process or it can be as short as a few hours depending on the person," Reid says.

"What?" Derek asked shocked. "I could miss my son being born?"

"Not, if we hurry," Hotch says. "The plane is ready to go we just need to get our stuff from the hospital."

Reid and JJ go with Morgan. He pulls out of the lot lights blazing and siren screaming.

"How was Emily?" JJ asked him.

"Calm, annoyingly so according to Garcia, and I have to agree from when I spoke to her."

JJ laughs.

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital<strong>

Emily groans and rubs her round belly. Garcia rushes over and wipes a cool sponge on Emily's forehead.

"Are you okay? Are you in pain?"

"Not much. Just with the contractions but they are not frequent at all."

Garcia stops wiping Emily's brow. "Okay, you have to stop."

"What?" Emily asks.

"This zen Emily you have going on. It's freaking me out. You're in labor, woman."

Emily laughs. "I'm very aware."

"Then scream or be antsy or restless or just downright unreasonable," Garcia says annoyed.

Emily laughs more. "Penelope. I'm fine. Nothing's happened yet."

"Your water broke! You're in labor, the baby kind," Garcia informs, a little concerned about Emily's behavior.

"I know," Emily laughs. "But right now nothing is happening, plus do you really want to be here for when I get crazy?"

"You're right. Stay zen Emily and be crazy Emily when your husband gets here."

"You've got a deal," Emily says. "How far are they?"

"They are in the air now. They should be here in about three hours."

"Okay." Emily nods and drops her head onto the propped up pillows behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>BAU Plane<strong>

"Yes, I know, Ma," Derek says into his cellphone. "She wasn't due until next week. Yes, I'm sorry. I'll try not to. I'll let you know when I get there. Okay, bye." Derek hangs up. He sighs.

Everyone on the plane looks at Morgan expectantly and with small smiles.

"I'm about to be a father and I just got chewed out by my mother."

"Happens to the best of us," Rossi says.

"What'd she say?" Hotch asks.

"A lot of 'I told you so' and I shouldn't have left this close to Emily's due date. And I better not miss her grandson being born."

"She has a point," Reid adds. "Emily entered the range for a successful birth last week."

"Thanks, Reid," Derek says.

"You'll make it," JJ says. "Garcia hasn't called frantic yet so I think it's safe to say nothing has happened yet."

"Hopefully."

* * *

><p><strong>Three Hours Later<strong>

Morgan bursts into Emily's hospital room on the maternity ward. Emily and Penelope, in the recliner beside the bed, jolt awake.

"Are you okay?" Derek says rushing to Emily's bedside.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Emily says calmly.

"Fine?"

"Yeah."

"I told you, Chocolate Thunder, she's annoyingly calm," Garcia says.

"Are you serious? I just rushed here like crazy with the team, got an ass chewing by my mom, and you're saying your fine? I'm confused. You are in labor, right? It's not a false alarm?"

Garcia took this time to step out of the room and inform the team of why was happening.

"No false alarm. My water definitely broke, but it seems your son changed his mind on us," Emily says rubbing her belly. "We've been here almost four hours and nothing. What was with your mom?"

Derek sits on the side of the bed. "She told me this was going to happen." Derek ran his hand over his wife's stomach. "Thanks for getting me in trouble with Grandma, kid." He looks up at his wife. "Are you having contractions?"

"Not really. They come ever couple hours, but nothing I can't handle."

"What are the doctors saying?"

"Nothing we can really do. We're going to wait and see what happens for now."

Morgan nods at Emily's answer. "Will you be okay if I talk to the team?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to get some rest."

Derek leans over and kisses Emily. "I'll be right back."

* * *

><p><strong>Maternity Waiting Room<strong>

"How is she?" Reid asks as soon as Morgan walks into the waiting room.

"She's fine," Derek says. He turns to Garcia. "Are you sure they didn't give her anything?"

"She was like that from the moment her water broke."

Derek looks to Hotch. "How was Haley when she had Jack?"

"Haley was a mess. One minute she was calm and the next she was breaking my hand. I had to get a brace," Hotch answered. "But everyone deals with it differently."

"But she's really calm, I mean _really._"

"You _want_ her to break your hand?" Reid asks.

"Maybe. She should do something, right?"

"Maybe this is the calm before the storm. You might want to enjoy it," JJ suggests.

"You guys should go home. Get some sleep. I'll call you when something happens. It's pretty much a waiting game right now."

* * *

><p><strong>16 Hours in Labor<strong>

"Derek, tell your son to get out of me," Emily says frustrated.

"Maybe we should walk again," Derek suggests.

"I don't want to walk again," Emily says through gritted teeth as she lays on the hospital bed. "I want your baby out of my uterus."

"Maybe try resting." Derek rubs where is son is.

"I can't take this," Emily cries. "Why does he have to be so stubborn. Is this what it's going to be like?"

Derek wipes her forehead with a damp cloth as he sits beside her on the bed. "It's going to be okay, Princess. Our son will be here soon and you won't even remember this."

"That's a lie," Emily moans. "That's just what people say to make pregnant people feel better. My mother says she remembers everything, all the pain." She shifts in the bed trying to find a comfortable position. She sighs when she can't and just settles for a less uncomfortable position. "Oh god, what if this never ends and I remember every second of it."

"It will end. And you'll have our baby boy in your arms soon."

**20 Hours in Labor**

Emily cries. "You said this would be over soon."

"I know. I'm sorry, baby. Dr. Monroe is coming and she'll tell us what's going on."

Emily groans and squeezes Derek's hand hard. Dr. Monroe knocks on the door and enters as Emily's contraction ends.

"How are we doing in here? I know it's been a very long day." The doctor asks sympathetically.

"We passed 'long day' hours ago," Emily responds.

The woman pulls a rolling stool over to the end of the bed and pulls Emily's legs into stirrups. "Let's take a look."

"If your next words are not 'you're almost ready,' don't even bother," Emily warns. Emily groans when Annette Monroe gives her a tight lipped smile. "No. Will this ever end? Is this normal?"

"No pregnancy or birth is the same, but you are five centimeters. You're halfway there."

Emily groans again. "Five centimeters, that's it? I've been in labor for a day!"

"We'll give you a few more hours to do this and then we'll give you something to speed this up. We haven't yet because his heartbeat is strong and he doesn't seem to be in distress."

"I'm in distress!"

"Just try to relax and we'll get through this together, okay?" The woman says. "I'll be back to check on you.

**28 Hours in Labor**

Emily screams and squeezes Derek's hand will all that she has. She pants and falls back against the bed when the contraction is over.

"What if he hates me?"

"What?" Derek asks.

"Our son. I don't know how to be a mother."

"I don't know how to be a father, but we'll figure it out."

"My body hates me."

"What?" Derek can't keep up with his wife's train of thought.

"My cervix, Derek," Emily cries. "Why won't it open? It should be open by now."

"It will happen."

Emily looks at Derek. He knows that is not the answer she wants. And he has no idea what the right answer would have been.

"He just loves you so much he doesn't want to leave?" Derek tries.

"He can love me just fine out here," Emily says angrily.

**33 Hours in Labor**

Emily screams through a contraction while Dr. Monroe is between her legs at the foot of her bed.

"Nine centimeters, Emily. You're almost there. Your son should be here soon."

"Don't say that word," Emily shakes her head. "I never want to hear that word again."

"You're almost there. You'll be holding your baby boy in no time," Dr. Monroe says. She turns to Derek. "Keep monitoring the contractions. I'll be back in a few to check on you guys." Dr. Monroe leaves.

"You guys," Emily scoffs before looking at Derek. "I didn't know you were pushing a human being out your vagina as well."

"I text Garcia our progress," Emily gives Derek a look, "your progress and she and the team should be here before he is born."

"Great," Emily answered not at all feeling like this is a joyous occasion. "This isn't happening again, Derek.

**35 Hours in Labor**

"Big push, Emily," Dr. Monroe coaches. "I need a big push on the next contraction. Looks like your son is finally ready to meet his Mama and Daddy and the world," Dr. Monroe says from between Emily's legs. One nurse stands on either side of Emily's legs.

Derek sits next to Emily on the bed with his hand in a vice by hers. Emily screams and pushes down. She falls back against Derek and the pillows when the contraction is over.

"That was very good, Emily. His head is right there. Just give me another big push on the next one to get it out."

"That wasn't enough?" Emily pants. She screams as another contraction hits.

"Push, baby," Derek tries to coach.

"You shut up," Emily says through gritted teeth as she pushes. "Never again!" She screams as she pushes down.

"Oh, Emily, his hair is beautiful," the doctor comments. "All that's left is the shoulders. You can do this."

As soon as the contraction hits, Emily wastes no time pushing to get this over with. She screams through the contraction and eventually her screams mix with the wails of a baby boy.

Emily falls back against the pillows as Derek goes to cut the umbilical cord. She closes her eyes and takes in the sounds of the baby's strong lungs. Her baby. Her son.

Dr. Monroe takes the newborn, wrapped in a fresh blue blanket, over to Emily. She places the baby in Emily's arms.

If Emily hadn't already loved this baby from the moment she knew about him, she definitely would now. This was her son.

"Welcome to the world, Dylan Morgan," Emily whispers to her baby boy.

Derek comes to the head of the bed and looks down on his wife and son. He leans down and kisses his son's forehead and then kisses his wife's forehead.

"Thank you," he tells Emily. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>Congrats! You've reached the end of this one. I hope you liked it. In case you're wondering what DJ's middle name is...I have no idea. I couldn't decide what I wanted it to be so I just skipped it haha. If you have ideas for it, let me know. I'll think about them.<strong>

**Tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**TVCrazed.**


	8. Speed Demon

**Hey guys. Here's a new chapter.**

****Check out the NOTE at the END please. It's an idea that depends on your input to happen or not.****

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Speed Demon<strong>

"Derek, I swear to god," Emily gritted from the passenger seat.

Derek tried not to roll his eyes as he weaved in and out of traffic with the large SUV. "I'm going as fast as I can. You want to get there alive, don't you?"

"I'd prefer getting there before something happens," Emily retorted quickly as she held onto the grab handle above the passenger window as Derek took a sharp turn.

"I'd prefer getting there alive as well, so how about we all just relax?" JJ added from the back seat.

"Derek," Emily said.

"We're almost there," he answered. Derek turned the wheel around the corner. He looked in the rearview mirror and saw the other black SUV following him.

His eyes scanned the street quickly. He found what he was looking for and maneuvered the vehicle. Derek, Emily, and JJ jumped out of the black vehicle. Hotch, Rossi, and Reid did the same from their parked car behind Derek's. They all sorted themselves out quickly and then began running. The sound of a whistle being blown twice echoed through the air. The team ran toward the park bleachers.

They come to the football field where the young Pop Warner teams are set to play. Some six and seven year olds in helmets and pads with either royal blue or red jerseys mill around their parent while others sit on the bench waiting. They spot Garcia kneeling in front of a little person in a football helmet and pads with a blue jersey on top.

"DJ!" Emily shouts as the team jogs over to him and Garcia.

"Mama!" DJ exclaims. "I thought you weren't going to make it," the seven year old tells his mother sadly. The team goes over to the bleachers to give the family of three some privacy.

Emily kneels in front of DJ while Derek stands beside the two. "Of course not. There was no way we were going to miss our guy's first game. We all rushed straight here from the airport."

"Yeah, little man, we were not missing this. Mama, even let me use my mad driving skills that you're too young to see," Derek added with a smile. "You ready to crush them?"

"Yeah," DJ says with a determined nod.

"Alright." Emily pats her sons helmet lightly as she stand. "Go over to your coach and get ready. And we'll be right up there watching." She points to the bleachers where the other parents and the BAU team sat.

"Go have fun, kid," Derek says before DJ runs off to be with his team.

"Oh, god," Emily says nervously as she stands and faces her husband.

"He'll be fine." Derek takes Emily's hand and guides her over to the bleachers and up to where the rest of the team sat.

"Why did we think this was a good idea?" Emily asks as she watches the little players line up.

"Don't look at me. I didn't want him to play," Derek says with a playful smirk. Emily glares at him. The referee blows the whistle and the game begins. DJ's team is on defense.

"He's going to be fine, Em," JJ reassures.

"That boy is a firecracker," Garcia adds. She sets up her camera facing down onto the field. "He said he chose to be a back runner—

"Running back," Derek, Hotch, Rossi, and JJ corrected quickly.

"Anyway. Those other short legged peewees won't be able to touch him," Garcia continues.

"Nothing will happen, Emily," Hotch says.

"Reid?"

"No. No stats on sports injuries," JJ says before Reid can say anything.

"He's going to be fine, Emily," Reid says with a smile.

"Aww, look at him," Garcia gushes as her camera is focused on DJ running onto the field.

Emily grasps Derek's hand as DJ lines up behind the quarterback. The ball is hiked and the little quarterback hands the ball off to DJ. The BAU team is on their feet as they scream and cheer Dylan's name. Dylan runs around the mob of battling children in front of the quarterback and hits the corner quickly.

"Whoa," Derek says quietly.

Dylan runs a few yards upfield before he is pushed down. Emily flinches at the tackle.

"Yeah, little man!" Derek says. "Did you see that?"

"He hit that corner pretty quickly. Looks like a natural," Rossi says.

Emily sighs in relief as Dylan races back to the lineup.

"Definitely," JJ says. "You might have a star on your hands, Em."

"I don't think my heart could take that."

The rest of the game flew by in a blur. Emily's heart stopping each time Dylan was handed the ball. She had to admit her son was pretty fast. He gained yards each time he touched the ball. They team moved from the bleachers to the sideline with a few others parents when the game was over and the coaches were talking to the team. Dylan runs over the the BAU team when he is dismissed from the huddle.

"Did you see? We won!" Dylan shouted.

"You were awesome, little man," Derek says as he high fives his son.

"Did you have fun?" Emily asks.

"Yeah. It was way funner than practice," DJ answers.

"You're a little speed demon, DJ" JJ says and pats his helmet.

"Really?" Dylan beamed. The team walks away from the football field.

"There was totally smoke coming from your feet, love," Garcia said.

"I'm going to be a football superstar!"

"Definitely, buddy," Derek says.

"And be awesome in high school and go to Northern like you, Daddy?"

"Northwestern, bud," Derek laughs.

"Yeah, Northwestern." DJ looks up at his parents. "Can we have pizza? All football superstars need pizza," the boy says matter-of-factly. The group chuckles as they make it to their vehicles.

"I don't know. You're not a superstar yet, DJ," Emily teases.

"But, I'm in training."

"He's got a point, Em," Derek says with a laugh.

"Of course. Pizza it is, then." Emily declares.

* * *

><p><strong>You're reached the end of this chapter. Leave a review after the b<strong>**eep telling me what you thought of the chapter. BEEP**

**Note: So if you guys follow me or this story you know that I posted a chapter a couple days ago (?) that was asking you guys' opinion on an idea I had. The day after I posted that chapter, I realized that I could just put a poll up on my page. So now there's a poll that I would like you guys to take about the following idea.**

**Idea: I was thinking about creating a Tumblr page for the stories that I'm actively working on. They both have original characters so I would put pictures of them on there and I would take requests for other fandoms if you'd guys want. Maybe contests or something for you guys, if you'd want. I'd probably put some excerpts of my own stuff up there. It would pretty much be whatever you guys want to see of my writing and these characters. Just kinda a more interactive aspect of my two active Criminal Minds stories and any other fandoms and stories I create in the future.**

So let me know if you guys would be interested in this. I guess if I get a decent number of people who are for this idea I'll make the page.

On a completely random note: any Rizzoli and Isles reading this? I feel like Emily and Jane would be friends, am I the only one? I thought about making a story with that idea.

**Okay. So jeez this is long. Gotta stop rambling. To review: REVIEW, VOTE on my profile (feel free to vote no if you don't want me to do that) and HAVE A GREAT DAY/NIGHT wherever you are.**

**Thanks (You guys are the best!)**

**TVCrazed.**


	9. Suspended

**Hey guys. I'm back with a new chapter. Another note at the end about stuff. Check it out.  
><strong>

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Suspended<strong>

The team was on the ground in Grafton, North Dakota hunting down a killer who liked to kill both people and animals and pose them together. Penelope Garcia was in the middle of tracking the possible connection between the victims when her office phone rings. Her office phone almost never rings. Everyone that would use it, knows contacting her electronically would be sure to get a faster response.

She has no idea what to expect when she answers it. "FBI Technical Analyst Garcia." She definitely wasn't prepared to hear the voice of her 14 year old nephew.

"Aunt Penelope, I, uh, can you pick me up from school?" Dylan's voice fills her office. "I couldn't get Ma or Dad.

"They left on a case. What's wrong?" He had that sound in his voice. The 'I did something wrong and I'm embarrassed' voice. She knew that one well.

"I, um, I got suspended."

"What?" She was shocked. That was the last thing she expected. This day was full of surprises.

"I can't really talk. The Principal needs to speak with whoever's picking me up, so can you come?"

"Yes, of course. I'll leave right now. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just, you know, suspended."

"Aunt Pen."

"Yes, honey?"

"Can you maybe hold off on calling Ma or Dad? I'll tell them, but I want them to know the whole story."

She didn't like it, but she was trying not to curb her own worry. She didn't want to have Derek and Emily worrying unnecessarily too. "Okay. I'm leaving right now."

"Thanks."

After hanging up with Dylan, Garcia grabbed her purse and headed toward Strauss' office to let her know there was an issue at Dylan's school. An uneasy feeling took root in her stomach as she pulled up to Dylan's school. This day was one unexpected thing after another so far. Once in the main office, she is immediately directed to the Principal's office.

She enters the Principal's office and immediately spots Dylan waiting in one of the chairs outside of the office.

"Dylan," she calls out.

"Aunt Penelope." He stands from the chair. Standing up, Dylan comes to Garcia's shoulders. She stops in her tracks when she sees his face. And the huge shiner. He was holding an ice pack in his right hand.

"Oh, my god. What happened to you?" Garcia gingerly touches Dylan's bruised face.

"I'm fine," he says in a way that sounds so much like his mother. "You should see the other guy," with a smirk like his father.

"You got in a fight. Your mother is going to kill you, Dylan," Garcia reminds him. He groans. "What happened?"

"Eddy," he gestured to the closed door, "was bullying the new kid, I stepped in." Dylan shrugs. "He threw a punch."

"Oh, little prince," Garcia pulls her nephew into a hug. She was so proud of him, but she expected nothing less from him.

The principal's door opens and a teenage boy with scraggily hair walks out with a black eye matching Dylan's and a man in a business suit.

"Mr. Stevens," the principal calls. He is a tall man in a suit and tie, "an escort will be with you shortly to take you to gather your needed belongings from your locker and collect your work from your teachers."

"Thank you, Mr. Golding," the boy's father says before he and his son walk down the hall. He did not look happy at all.

The principal looks to Dylan and Garcia from his doorway. "Mr. Morgan, is this Ms. Garcia?"

"Yes, sir."

"Hello, Ms. Garcia, I'm Mr. Golding. Dylan's principal." The two shake hands. "Nice to meet you."

"You also," Garcia responds in kind.

"Right this way, you too, Mr. Morgan." He ushers the two into his office.

Garcia and Dylan take a seat in front of the oak desk while the principal sits behind it.

"It's my understanding that you are Dylan's guardian while Mr. and Mrs. Morgan are out of town?"

"Yes."

"Well, I wish we were here under better circumstances, Mr. Morgan has been an excellent student so far, but I'm afraid I have to suspend him for three days for fighting."

"Three days?" Garcia is shocked. "He was defending another student."

"I know, Ms. Garcia. But we have a zero tolerance police about fighting. Although, I am required to suspend, Mr. Morgan, I will, however, put a not in his file stating that he was suspended for actions taken in defense of another student."

"Three days seems a little excessive, don't you think? It's his first offense. "

"It's policy," the principal said. At least, he looked like he didn't actually want to suspend Dylan. "I'm sorry."

Dylan sighs. "What about football?"

"I'm afraid you won't be allowed on the premises due to your suspension." Mr. Golding leans forward on his desk. "Look, Mr. Morgan, personally, I commend you on standing up for a fellow student, but as the principal of this school, I have to follow the policies set forth by the school board."

"I understand, sir."

"I'll explain the situation to Coach Adler. You'll keep your spot on the team."

"Thank you, Mr. Golding," Dylan says. The principal offers him a small smile.

"I'll have an escort meet you in the office to walk you to your locker and to your teachers to collect your schoolwork for the three days."

"Thank you."

They all stand from their chairs. Mr. Golding walks to the door and opens it for the analyst and teen. "Ms. Garcia, it was nice meeting you. Like, I said, I wish it were under better circumstances. He shakes Garcia's hand as she heads out the door. He also shakes Dylan's hand. "I'll see you when you come back, Mr. Morgan.

After gathering a few books from his locker and talking with his teachers, Dylan was on his way to the BAU office with Garcia.

"So, how mad do you think they will be?"

"Emily will definitely be mad about that small blemish you have trying to consume your eye, but overall I think they'll be proud that you stood up for that kid." Dylan nods.

When they reach Garcia's office, Dylan immediately drops his things near a chair at the wraparound desk away from Garcia's main workstation. This is his spot in Garcia's office when he comes to visit and needs to get away from his parents. Garcia checks on the searches she had running while she was gone. None was too pressing, just basic preliminaries. After compiling that information, she video dials the team in the North Dakota station.

"Hey, guys. I've got some info for Emily and Derek," Garcia says when the team appears on her screen sitting around a table.

"What's up, Baby Girl?" Derek asks coming into frame.

"Hey, Dad." Dylan says as he rolls his chair over to the screen.

"Dylan, what are you doing there?" Emily's voice sounds off screen before she appears. "What happened to your face?"

"Um, I defended someone who was getting bullied and I got suspended. Three days for fighting." Dylan explains with a grimace.

"Did you win?" Derek asks.

"Derek." Emily and JJ say at the same time as Hotch and Rossi smirk. Garcia chuckles.

Dylan shrugs. "Takedown, not harm, remember, Dad?" Dylan smirks. He could tell his dad and the other men were waiting for a real answer. "He hit first, so I hit back before taking him down."

"Good job, kid," Rossi says.

"How big was he?" Derek asked.

"Did you not hear the part where he got suspended?" Emily says.

"I'm just trying to get the whole picture," Derek tells his wife.

"He was about half a foot taller," Garcia adds.

"Woo, go DJ," JJ whoops at the same time as Derek says, "awesome."

Dylan blushes a little.

"Alright, alright. That's enough, you guys," Emily says. "Let's all try to remember fighting is bad."

"Unless the person is threatening you or someone else," Hotch adds. "Which is what happened."

"Or someone is being disrespectful to your girl," Derek adds.

"Or trying to break up your marriage," Rossi adds.

"Ok, no. Stop. This is not male bonding time," Emily says. JJ laughs. "DJ, I'm proud that you stood up to that bully, we all are, but no more fighting. I can barely take football, I don't need you going Fight Club on top of that."

"Yes, ma'am."

Reid enters the room. "Geo profile is done." He notices Garcia and Dylan on the screen. "What's going on?"

"I'll fill you in later, Spence," JJ says.

"Dylan, go get some ice on that eye," Emily instructs.

Dylan knows that's his cue to leave the room while they discuss the case. He's used to phrases like that when he's around the office.

"We'll talk more about this later, DJ," Derek calls with a smile as Dylan leaves the frame.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, you've reached the end of this chapter. How'd you like it? I'm not too sure how I feel about it. So let me know what you think.<strong>

**So here's what's up with me: I'm on Tumblr now! **Tumblr: TVCrazedUniverse

**But if you're not on Tumblr, and you happen to be on Twitter, guess what? I have that now too. **Twitter: TVCrazed**. All nice and easy to remember for everyone who will obviously be following me. I'll post heads up on what I'm writing next on there and such. Also there's food porn, because why not?**

**Speaking of what's next... I'm thinking a little drama for the next chapter. Who's up for that?  
><strong>

**As always if you have ideas you want to throw at me, by all means. I'll take them through here, Tumblr, or Twitter. You can see some of the fandoms I like on my Tumblr page. I take crazy ideas too.  
><strong>

**Oh, and if you want, check out my new one-shot Detour to Boston. It's a Criminal Minds/Rizzoli and Isles story. It's a one-shot right now, but I get the sense that people want more. So we'll see.**

**Thanks guys (I love you all). Follow me on all that social media. I'll try to make it fun and enjoyable for us all.**

**TVCrazed.**


End file.
